Try Something New
by xTanyaLeighhx3
Summary: Mackenzie Falls, Every year had a try something new day. What if Chad's was to be nice ...to sonny! will it bring them closer and then let them open-up to there true feelings? CHANNY
1. What Will I have to do?

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't Own Sonny With A Chance….Sadly ****L**

**A/N ; I had this idea days ago just didn't find the time to write it up but here it goes ! **

**************

Try Something New.

Over at Mackenzie Falls, every year they have a try something new day and its where Josh, the mail man gives each and every single cast member a card and leaves it in his/hers dressing room and on the back it has something which they have to do for the whole day.

Now its been a year and its time to do it all over again

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I was sitting down reading all my fan mail (I get lots) when Josh, or whatever gave me the card which links to the `Try Something New Day`. I don't look forward to it at all. It has to be done though it's the Falls Tradition.

I looked at it and the card read "_be kind to the person you love"_

My instant reaction was _Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't love. _I knew deep down in my heart I was wrong, there was a beautiful girl that I loved. Unfortunately she belonged with Chuckle City so she would think it was awfully weird but this could get her to like me or even love me……

*****************

That's it for now

There'll be more chapters to come

Sorry that its so short, I just wanted you to be introduced to the sorry

Let me know if you liked it by leaving a review :D

-Tanya..xo


	2. Trying To Be Nice

**A/N; This is the Second Chapter, I know im uploading pretty fast its just cause im dead excited about this story lots of idea's coming up but if you want to give me some please feel free.**

**Disclaimer: ****Sadly don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**Chad's POV.**

I was walking to stage 2 where So Random's set is and also where my Sonshine is. She is totally going to think iv'e been replaced by aliens when she knows that I'm being nice to her. Totally not my thing although I would always be the there to look out for Sonny even if she didn't know it.

I entered and knocked on the dressing room door of which was Sonny's and Tawni's (I think that's her name.)

She answered with a greeting of "Cooper" to which I replied with "Monroe." (It was our thing and I loved it nearly as much as her.)

I came in without permission and sat myself down on her chair.

"What do you want Chad?" She asked sounding annoyed in her tone.

I looked up at her and just saw a vision of beauty but quickly managed to snap out of it but she cottoned on.

"Actually, its more like what I can do for you." I plainly said.

"Huh?" I could tell she was confused. " Im going to be like your assistant for the day, I'm going to get whatever you need and ill be the person you can talk to if you need to." I explained but her faced still said confused.

She folded her arms and gave Chad that irresistible look he wanted to melt in her arms but new he couldn't.

"Ok, what have you done with Chad Dylan Cooper?" . She questioned.

Great I new she wasn't going to by it im just going to have to put on my _CDC _charm.

I went straight up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and im so glad she didn't pull away , after I looked her straight in the eye and said "Look, Sonny im being nice to you, I'm turning over a new leaf so im going to do anything and every thing for you even if it means watching your stupid show" I chuckled at that comment. "Ah, Chad thank you" She leant back and kissed my cheek. I didn't expect that but I was fine with it.

My cheeks went rose red and Sonny just left her dressing room. Thank god she didn't see get embarrassed but im glad she kissed me if though it was just on the cheek.

***********

It had been an hour before Sonny had finally came back to her dressing room. I had laid out a basket of muffins and got her outfit ready for her rehearsal. See I can be nice. She smiled to herself noticing the basket of muffin and also everything laid out. "Thanks, Chad but you can go if you want to." She mumbled. "Are you sure, you don't look ok?" I observed. Sonny looked round at me and I could see a tear stream down her pale but beautiful face. I really had no idea what to do so I just walked up and hugged her and she didn't breakaway. I'm guessing she needs a shoulder to lean on. Today I will be that person and maybe all the time if my plan works out.

*******************

Well that's it for this Chapter ill upload the next tomorrow

Please give your views to this chapter and tell me how I can improve

Review , review +& review.


	3. News

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC :[**

**A/N; Im so grateful to the people that have reviewed. If you have an ideas please let me know and ill try include them :]**

*****************

**Chad's POV **

I had spent the last ten minutes hugging Sonny in my arms. I didn't mind it, I actually quite liked it which is sort of weird for _Chad Dylan Cooper. _I just needed to know what was up and if it was really serious.

I am just going to ask her and see what she says.

I broke off from the hug and saw her face. She had black all under her eyes from where her mascara had ran and she had a look of pure sadness on her face. I wanted to make it all disapper but sadly CDC isn't able to do that.

"Sonny, please tell me what's up?" I suggested and I really wanted her to tell me so I could help her. Sonny stared at me with her beautiful eyes that I just wanted to melt into. "I-I I don't want t-to talk about it" she muttered in between tears. I sighed why couldn't she just tell me, I wouldn't tell anyone and it surely couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Oh, it can't be that bad but okay but I'm here if you need me, you know?" I stated simply. "Yeah I-I know but it's per-sonal" She cried, literally. I wiped her beautiful tears away from her face and said _everything will be okay._ Then stood up, I didn't want to pressure her into telling me. I knew I couldn't earn her trust just in a click. "Wait, are you going?" She asked standing up herself wiping more tears away so she looked a nice pretty picture. Which she always was.

"Only if you want me to, do you?" I answered with another answer. She shook her head and explained "You can't leave, not if you're here for me, trying to turn over a new leaf, think of me as your experiment" She half-smiled the smile I feel weak at the knees over. There's the Sonny I love. I nodded with a chuckle. "Ill just get a box of tissues" I said, then walked out.

* * *

**No one's POV**

As Chad casually walked out of Sonny's dressing room. Sonny leaned her head forward and peered round the door to make sure Chad had defiantly gone.

She grabbed her phone from the small wooden table and read the text she had gotten a few hours ago over and over.

_Sonny I'm so sorry hun _

_But if you could sit down to read this please do _

_Its about your mother she was in a car-crash_

_And the doctor's have done everything they can _

_But there is no hope she has passed away im' sorry for your loss _

_- Uncle Steven._

There was still tears in her eyes but Chad saved her from breakdown by coming back in.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I came into the room seeing Sonny read something that I could tell made her unhappy. I decided to give her the box of tissues and maybe see what she was reading. _Sneaky._

"There you go, Monroe." I handed her the tissues and while she focused her attention to wiping her tears I was going to see what she was reading but she was to quick. "Don't read that." She snapped quickly. Bit harsh but Sonny does have her moments. "Why not?" I asked grabbing the phone out of her hand. I could tell she was about to reply but I had already read it. Pretty fast reader, it helps when you have to learn lines.

Poor Sonny. This is where my kindness will rub off. "Sonny, I'm sorry." I said plainly. "Its okay." She said and sat down on the floor. "I don't know what I'm going to do though Chad I don't want to go back to my house I have to many memories of her." She cried. I can't believe I'm about to say this. "How about you come and live with me" I began, then she looked up "till you find some place else" I said covering up my tracks. Oh my she's heading to me. "Thank you Chad, you trying to turn over a new leaf is working" she said sweetly but still with a sad tone. We were so close to each other I wanted to kiss her and we almost did if Cloudy and Rainy didn't show up. At least my plan is working.

****************

**Well that's it **

**What did you think tell me in a review please **

**New chapter will be up soon. **

-


	4. Say Something

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC….If I did it would be focused on Channy :]**

**A/N: I can't believe im on Chapter 4 already please enjoy reading, if you have any ideas for my story to make it better please tell me by either writing a review or a private message.**

**********************

**Chad's POV**

Me and Sonny were almost about to kiss that was until her cast members Nico and Grady (as I like to call them Cloudy and Rainy) entered Sonny's room. They ruined a perfect moment for me and Sonny.

Sonny's cheeks went Rosy pink. Bless my Sonshine she was all embarrassed. I was at little but no one is suppose to know that Chad Dylan Cooper gets embarrassed. Nico came in slowly followed by Grady.

"I am seeing thinks or does it look like you guys are about to kiss?" Nico questioned. He was indeed correct. "Guys, Guys you saw this all wrong I was meerly going to thank him for being nice to me" Sonny lied. That's my girl, or going to be anyway. She told me to leave and that her answer was yes. She would meet me at my house soon. I don't know how I managed to get that from the tiny little whisper of hers but I did so I left quickly without saying a word to anyone.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

After Chad left it was like a silent movie. Not a word spoken, that was until Nico said "Nice?" Even I was shocked at the thought of what I said a few moments ago. "Yep, his being nice to be…..for a change but I don't think it will last" I answered simply. Nico had puzzled written all over him however and Grady, well Grady , I don't think he knows what's been going on at all.

"Chad doesn't do nice and it looked like you guys were about to kiss, what's been going on Sonny?" He asked getting straight to the point. I really didn't want to have to tell the guys the whole story especially not my mom's death part. I was hard enough me explaining to Chad. "He does, I think deep down, he is just giving me a place to stay for a while because me and my m-o-m haven't been getting along that well lately so all I was doing was thanking him." I finally finished.

I think they will believe that. _Hopefully._ "Oohh" Grady said stating to fact he had realised. "Yes Grady, now if you wouldn't mind please leave." I said pushing them out of my dressing room door.

That was a close call. Wow did I really want to kiss Chad. I smiled at that thought. Thinking maybe I did.

* * *

**Chad's POV.**

I had been waiting ridiculously ages for Sonny to knock on my door. It had been a whole twenty minutes. Finally I heard a knock at my door. _Hallelujah. _

I answered and there standing right in front of me was my Sonshine. How beautiful she looked. Her beautiful brown eyes making eye contact with me. She had brought a suitcase and a pillow with her. She stood there for a while waiting for me to speak I guess. I didn't realise I had been staring at her for that long. "Err- come-come in" I muttered helping her as her suitcase was clearly heavy. "Make yourself at home Monroe." I added. That was exactly what she did. She sat down on the couch making herself comfy and then took of her shoes so she wouldn't get my couch all dirty. She was considerate. "Can I get you anything?" I asked. Nothing would be no problem. "Yes, can I ask a question?" She answered with a question, I sat down next to her and said quietly, "ask away." She sighed for a moment looking at me. "How come your being so nice to me, coming in my room telling me that you were there for me if I needed to talk, hugging me when I was crying about my mom and now offering me a place to stay, I mean what's the catch to all of this?" She explained and asked. I looked down sadly. I could see where she was coming from I do usually have a catch to being nice however this time was different. Not just because the card told me to be nice but because I do want to turn over a new leaf and start helping to ones I love. In that case its Sonny.

"Chad?" She questioned "Sorry, Sonny there's no catch, I promise you that. I just want to start being nice to the people I love." I exclaimed. Oh my I just told her I loved her. She will flip. There was silence._ Again. _

She was speechless I could tell I do that to all of the women I charm. _CDC always charms people. _"Sonny, please say something" I cried pleading her to say anything even if it was goodbye. Nothing, not a word. I kept thinking about what she might say. What will she say?

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter guys,

Tell me what you think

Maybe some ideas ?

Please review review, +& review

-Tanya…xo


	5. 10 Years Later

**Disclaimer; **

**Tanya; Can you tell me something?**

**Chad; Err. yeah what?**

**Tanya; Do I own Sonny With A Chance?**

**Chad; Of Course you don't ! **

**See I clearly unforetunetly don't own SWAC.**

_10 years later;_

_**Sonny POV.**_

Saffron and Sasha came running into my bedroom. "Hey, my beautiful girls" I brought them into a hug.

Sasha smiled at me. "Mommy" She giggled. I loved it when they did that. See, Sasha and Saffron are my daughters that I had 5 years ago. They're twins that both have their dad's hair and my brown eyes.

Suddenly the door bell rang, I wondered who it was because my husband was not due to return for another two and half hours. "Come on kids, let's go answer the door" I said getting there attention and climbing off the bed.

I followed Saffron into the front room. Where the door bell rang once more. No patience, erm TAWNI! I answered the door and there she was, pretty as picture like she would say. Before I even gave her a chance she entered like it was her home. Waving her pretty blonde hair as usual.

"Hello, kids. " Tawni spoke to the children. She was stared them right in the face. Seconds later Sasha and Saffron ran away screaming. Clearly Tawni won't be having kids anytime soon.

I gave her a look. "What" She mummbled. "Anyway, I just came over to say, Happy Birthday that hubby of yours but clearly his not here. So what do you want to do best friend?" She was clearly asking for something she never says that even though we actually are now. "Er, well I can't go out, I have the kids think about." Tawni pulled a pouty face but it wasn't working.

Almost seconds after the door burst open. Standing there was a blonde haired, three named jerk-throb. "Wife, I'm home" He winked coming closer to me. Kissing me almost instantly. "Eww" I heard Tawni moan quietly.

Only now he was my three-named jerk throb that I eventually married.

**That's the end Of my try something new **

**I'm working on another story so that will be up soon. Thankyou to all my high viewers you are awesome and please review and remember you can post ideas to me.**

**. 3**


End file.
